


Curtainfic

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: It was Carol who had given him that poncho.





	Curtainfic

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the middle of season 3, when Carol goes missing in the prison  
> Written for Drabble Day 2012, prompt: curtainfic  
> WARNING: "curtain" here was taken literally to mean "drape," NOT "fluff"

It was Carol who had given him that poncho.

  
They had been scavenging supplies from one of the walker-free houses, when she found the faded garment. She had insisted that it suited him; and with a smirk and more than one joke about his aversion to sleeves, she picked it up and placed it on his shoulders.

Daryl draped his poncho over the rail; it gave his perch a small amount of privacy. He wished it could hide the sound of sobbing coming from the cells. Beth or Carl, he couldn’t be sure. He wished Rick was back. Or Carol…


End file.
